This application relates to the art of power distribution and, more particularly, to a power distribution circuit board for distributing power from a bus bar to equipment through a plurality of circuit interrupters carried by the circuit board. The invention is particularly applicable for use with telecommunications equipment and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for power distribution in other environments.
Power distribution panels for telecommunications applications commonly have a power supply bus bar for transferring power to individual power supply blocks which in turn are connected to telecommunications equipment. The bus bar and power supply blocks have holes for receiving bullet connectors on circuit breakers. The only way that a customer can obtain power from the power distribution panel is by connecting to individual power supply blocks. It would be desirable to provide a customer with the option of obtaining power through circuit interrupters other than circuit breakers, such as GMT telecommunications fuses.
A power distribution board has bullet connectors that are received in holes in a power supply bus bar and in power distribution blocks on a power supply panel.
In accordance with the present application, the power distribution circuit board has a fuse holder for a plurality of side-by-side GMT fuses through which power is supplied to power output connectors on a terminal block carried by the circuit board.
Power is supplied to the fuse sockets through bullet connectors that are attached to the circuit board and plug into holes in a power supply bus bar. The number of bullet connectors used can be varied depending on the power requirements. By way of example, each bullet connector is capable of an amperage rating of at least 70 amps while remaining cool enough to obtain approval by Underwriters Laboratories.
The power supply circuit board increases the number of power supply terminals that are available and gives a customer the option of using fuses or other circuit interrupters having different amperage ratings.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved power distribution circuit board for use with a DC power supply panel for telecommunications applications.
It is another object of the invention to provide a power distribution circuit board having bullet connectors for reception in holes in a power supply bus bar.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved power distribution circuit board that enables the use of GMT fuses or other circuit interrupters on a telecommunications power supply panel.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a power distribution circuit board that expands the number of equipment connections that can be made to a DC power supply panel.